


Adore

by venomedveins



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Fluff, Illusions to past relationnships (with dominus), M/M, learning to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir draws down the slope of his nose, careful not to tickle in case it should wake the slumbering gladiator. He counts silent time as highest blessing, when Agron can not shy away from such attentions. Nasir can not understand how Agron can not see his own beauty, not just sharp cut of muscle and bone, but the soft lines in Agron's face, his waist, the dimples at the base of his spine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betterrecieved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/gifts).



Nasir can not help wandering fingers when Agron sleeps so soundly beside him. Night of wine and becoming drunk on flesh has left the gladiator contented and in slumber, yet the Syrian can not find such peace.

It begins as innocent, just tip of first finger slowly tracing dark curve of eyebrow. Days of rebellion have caused strain upon Agron lately and expression of peace seems only possible when Agron is either in slumber or having reached bliss inside Nasir. 

Nasir draws down the slope of his nose, careful not to tickle in case it should wake the slumbering gladiator. He counts silent time as highest blessing, when Agron can not shy away from such attentions. Nasir can not understand how Agron can not see his own beauty, not just sharp cut of muscle and bone, but the soft lines in Agron's face, his waist, the dimples at the base of his spine. 

A thumb along rough stubble jaw that has left burns down inside of Nasir's thighs. He is close enough to be breathing in Agron's exhales, counting each of the other's eyelashes if he so chooses. Can see the flickering of Agron's dreaming eyes. 

In moonlight, Agron seems younger now, unable to hide behind scowl or sharp tongue. It appears as miracle that Nasir should be only privy to such expression, when others seem to fear Agron and his wrath. New recruits cower from his gaze, backing out of path when Agron sees fit to move through training field. The terrible warrior from East of the Rhine, yet Nasir, can see other things. 

Spoiled above all others, Nasir is solo audience to soft smile on waking Agron's face, innocent and confused in early light. To terrible, watery eyed gaze on anniversary of fallen brother. Coy grin just as tip of cock brushes Nasir's tight hole. Wonderment the first time he witnessed Nasir's swaying of hips to music in villa. Joy at shared tongue with German brothers. Whispers and giggles when they are too drunk to fuck and simply lay together, caressing skin..

Agron mumbles in his sleep, fingers instinctively seeking out smooth skin on Nasir's hip. He tugs the Syrian closer, nuzzling against the pillow. Nasir can not stop grin that fills face, even in sleep, Agron can not stand distance between them. A blessing and a curse as Agron's body burns warmer than the sun, yet without him, Nasir is sure he would freeze in cold night air.

Unable to resist soft pink skin any longer, Nasir lightly presses his lips to Agron's. Kiss is reminiscent of first they shared, soft and with delicate measure. Nasir enjoys the harsher kisses, the ones in which Agron bites and sucks and claims him until Nasir is light headed and leaking. The ones where their seem to not be able to close their mouths due to hunger for each other's taste and what follows after, when Agron pins Nasir down and gives him what he's too afraid to admit he wants (to be manhandled and fucked hard and deep and taken care of as if he was blushing bride instead of extensively trained body slave).

Yet, Nasir can not deny that sweet kisses, soft and slow, are his favorite. When they have time (which is far and fleeting now) and Agron can coax Nasir's mouth open with kitten licks of his tongue along fullness of lips. The type of kiss that Nasir only wants to hold Agron's face between his hands and Agron lays him down and makes their love tangible, enough that tears often come to the Syrian's eyes. 

He did not think he could love another person this much.  
He did not think he would ever be worthy of getting this much love in return. 

Agron's eyes flutter open, blinking to clear vision. Nasir regrets waking him instantly as Agron's gaze moves towards window, calculating how much longer they have until sunrise, when Agron will once again have to leave Nasir's side. 

"Moon has just passed highest point," Nasir mumbles, kissing Agron's jaw. 

"Then close eyes and sleep," Agron returns kiss with one, "for there is no where else in this world that you could find safer. No one will harm you as long as I draw breath."

"I do not ask for such. Your life is your own. I would not have you lose it for me."

Agron cracks one eye open, mouth tugging down into a frown. 

"My life has not been my own since first press of your lips to mine. You do not ask because it was never question."

"I would return such," Nasir promises and sudden rush of emotion has him pressing forward, "You are safe and you are beloved above all else."

Nasir knows it's true, has known such since Agron's gaze had turned from burning heat to adoration. Nasir has never felt about another person in such way as he does Agron. Of course he loves Chadara and Spartacus and his brother (of what he can recall), but this feeling coiling hot and bright in his chest solely belongs to Agron. Nasir is sure of it. 

"Sleep, little man. For Rome is not yet knocking on our door," Agron presses and leaves his forehead against Nasir's, "but Spartacus will be at first light."

Nasir can not speak at revelation of new feeling inside of him. He does not know how to love, not the proper way that men love their wives or their boys. Slaves do not love, they serve. But Tiberius does not exist anymore. Nasir is not a slave but a man. A man that can not breathe properly unless Agron is within his sight. 

Nasir does not know yet if he can love, but is certain that he could try to learn, really try, for Agron.

**Author's Note:**

> I just miss them so much. And I just can't get over that Agron was Nasir's first and last and only love. 
> 
> also.   
> i have a [tumblr.](http://venomedveins.tumblr.com)


End file.
